Living The Dream
by Mischief Weavers
Summary: Dumbledore looked at their pleading faces and couldn't help but say. "You can come to Hogwarts." My version of Kt's 'A Wish Come True' After a small mishap with knowledge, two muggle girls end up having a stay in Hogwarts. It'll be smooth sailing, right?
1. Dumbledore and the blind seers

Sunday 17th August 1994

In the back garden of a house, just North of London sat two girls. These two girls were Sola and Suna and they were sisters. They were fraternal twins.

One (Suna) had fair-ish skin and thick brown ringlets that bounced in a way that made it look like an afro. Her brown ringlets were brown but no-one called them that because as the sun shone on them, it made the shade change from gold-ish, to chocolate brown, to even black in the night. She had soft chocolate eyes that were, at the time, dancing with laughter. She tried to hide her dancing eyes behind a disapproving smile but was fast failing. You see, this girl, Suna, was the goody-goody out of the two twins. She was the one that followed the rules and liked studying. Or that's what people thought. Her twin and her closest friends and family were the only ones to know of her imagination. They were the only ones to know that when a prank was pulled at their school, it was her who helped plan it.

The other one who helped plan it was Sola. She was pretty much identical to Suna save for two differences. Her hair, which was also positioned in afro style ringlets, was blonde. Just like Suna, no-one called it plain blonde because when the light shone on it, it too changed colours. It changed from blonde, to a pretty orangy colour, and even to a gold. A brighter gold than what her sister could pull off. The only other difference was that her eyes were sparkly blue and filled with mirth. She was one of the only ones who knew of her sisters mischievous side and even though others knew of it, only she knew of all of it. She would never understand why her twin insisted on acting so smart in school but she would also never stop marveling at the change in her sister the minute she would walk through the door. She would go from a girl with her hair restrained and slim reading glasses, to a girl proud of her curly mane who could play joke upon joke mercilessly and who didn't even have to wear glasses because she never really read at home!

The joke that had caused such a disturbance in their game was one Sola had made about Hermione Grangers S.P.E.W. She had said that it should stand for: 'The Silliness of Punctuation in Every Way.'. she fond this hilarious and her sister was trying not to laugh. You see, both of the girls loved the Harry Potter books and movies. Having watched them numerous times, it was not an odd occurrence to find them randomly quoting the books. They knew everything and everything about Harry Potter. Or they thought they did. They didn't know that in 4 hours, Harry Potter would go on a trip with his two best friends to go and meet someone. They didn't know that someone would be them.

Albus, Percival, Wulferic, Brian, Dumbledore. Such a big name, for such big decisions. Right now the decision he was making was one that could actually alter life. Ever since he had heard those two girls talking about Harry Potter, he had monitored them. It seemed that they knew far more that what one would guess from looking at their innocent forms. No-one would guess by looking at them that they knew the entire biography from birth to death of several wizards and witches. It was disturbing enough that some of these wizards were only 14 and wouldn't die for a while but the fact that they were muggles and knew about Harry Potter and co. at all, was scary. Of course Dumbledore, said to be the greatest wizard since Merlin, didn't know that the Harry Potter books were the biggest hit all over the muggle world. It was because he didn't know this that he had decided to deal with the two girls on his own. He was going to offer them some time at Hogwarts to get tested to see if they had any seer magic. He would offer them one month to get tested and get the results back. Then he would deal with the next bridge when it came. With his decision made, he called 3 people. On, was the one who would probably be involved the most in all of this. The other 2, would rather die than miss the opportunity. He was calling Harry, Ron and Hermione.

It was an hour later that they turned up. The large delay was due to the fact that it was summer so Harry and Ron had to get Hermione, before flooing in. The trio came in, Ron and Hermione in the midst of an argument. It was obvious they had been arguing by the look on poor Harry's face. "Oh shut up already!" Harry yelled successfully quieting them. He turned to Dumbledore. "Sorry sir. But why are we here?" Allowing himself a small smile at the boys bluntness, he explained the situation.

After he had explained the trio sat quietly and Dumbledore surveyed their reactions. Ron was looking excited at the idea of a muggle trip and Hermione was desperately trying to say something. She was interrupted for a 4th time as Harry mused. "You don't think they could be death eaters in disguise or something right?"

"No" Dumbledore assured him (whilst accidently interrupting Hermione again who stopped trying with a mutter of 'You'll find out the hard way then'.) "I have been keeping tabs on them for quite a while and I am sure they are as they look"

"Ok" Harry answered after sharing a look with his friends." Let's do this.

The plan was that the quartet would go to the girls' house to propose the idea. If they agreed, they would be taken to Hogwarts where they would stay for the month and get the seer tests taken. Harry, Ron and Hermione would be able to stay with them as their parents had given them permission to be under Dumbledore's care. Hermione had said goodbye to her parents but the Weasley's weren't too fussed about the early leaving as they could floo to Hogwarts any time they wanted too. With a 'pop', the quartet apperated to the North of London.

The road the girls lived on was quite a nice one. On the left hand side there was a park where they could see many little children running about. After the park there came a nice row of houses. On the right hand side there were houses and near the middle, there was like a giant alcove made of buildings. These buildings were shops and the layout meant the village never looked too crowded.

The quartet calmly walked up to the house they had written down and knocked. The house was a nice little white one with pink and blue plants just outside of it. You could hear the laughter of children coming from the backgarden and the doorbell echo as it rung from somewhere in the house. A women opened the door. She was a short women with curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She smiled slightly at them before her mouth dropped open. "Yo-you're not meant to exist!" She stuttered wide eyed looking at Dumbledore. "Honey!" She yelled. "I've finally lost it." A tall man came to the door. He had brown messy hair and a sort of face that one couldn't help but trust. His reaction was a little less dramatic. "Oh my Professor Dumbledore, do come in." The aged man nodded and followed the man into the livingroom. The front door was in the middle of the house so when it opened you could see the stairs opposite but some few feet away. To the right opened the livingroom. There was no doors or wall to separate it so the room was airy and open. The same was with the kitchen and dining room which was to the left.

The living room was set out in a nice way with colourful sofas brightening up the place and a simple wooden table in the middle. They had a small TV in the corner so everyone could see. There was also another table in the corner which was piled up with games. All in all, the house looked very friendly.

The family sat down and Dumbledore began…

"I guess I have some explaining to do. Well it seems as if your children may be magical. It all started when I was walking on the street one night and heard them talking about on Harry Potter."

"Yeah" The dad, whose name was Jamie, said. "That's coz they love him. They never stop jabbering on about him."

Harry's eyes became saucers and the two girls in question decided to walk in.

"We never stop jabbering about whAAAA_" They both said.

"It's alright" Jamie said. "Take a seat and Mister-"

"-Professor" Both girls corrected him to the amusement of the wizards and witches. Their dad carried on. "_Professor _Dumbledore will explain."

Ok" Said Dumbledore carried on. "After I heard you talking in much detail about the boys life, I decided to monitor you. As a result I found out that you know very much about lots of witches and wizards future. That's why I am giving the girls a month stay at Hogwarts to get their seer tests done. Because if you know certain people's future, you may very well be a pair of the most talented seers." There was silence until Sola, the more outspoken twin, spoke up. "Is this some joke. First, everyone who's anyone loves Harry Potter and knows what will happen to him. Second, you really think you can come waltzing in pretending to be someone who doesn't exist and say you're taking us to a place that doesn't exist. You're mad if you think we believe you." It was Harry who replied with a faint. "Why does it have to be me?" The girls faces turned suddenly surprised, "you don't know." Harry looked up. "Know what?" The girls got up and came back with a set of books. Each one titled Harry Potter and the…. "You know the Harry Potter books right?" They asked. "The biggest hit all over the world?" All the wizards could do was stand wide eyed. Hermione cried. "This is what I was trying to tell you. They are not seers and don't love Harry Potter. They have read the books and love the Harry Potter Books!" But none of you would listen"

The girls looked shocked. "So y-you're really the people from the Harry Potter books then" Suna said. It was the first time they had heard her talk. "Yeah." Harry said. "And you're not really seers then." The girls shook their heads then their faces fell. "So we can't come to Hogwarts then?" Dumbledore looked at their pleading faces and couldn't help but say. "You can come to Hogwarts." The reaction was amazing. "YES!" The girls shouted jumping up and doing a cool little handshake. They all grinned…

Dumbledore didn't take long to get down to business. With a wave of his wand parchments appeared. "If you wouldn't mind signing, Just proof that you agree with the whole trip. The minister in our world is…"

"-A dunderhead" The girls chorused causing Harry, Ron and Hermione to burst out laughing. "Anyway" Dumbledore said with a slight grin "I will come to pick you up tomorrow." And with that, they were gone.

**So that was chapter one of my version of KT's 'A Dream Come True'.**

**So far the month the girls stay is 30 days long and each chapter = one day. I have actually planned all of the days but if you have any ideas then I would be happy to fill in 31 days instead of a 30 day month. Some of my ideas are a little short so if I get a lot of ideas I will put them into a chapter with another one. Oh and for this story, Harry has an art talent. I have a Q for you guys as well:**

**Q1- What Harry Potter character uses the word dunderhead?**

**That's an easy one…**

**Please review.**


	2. Arrival

Monday 18th August 1994

_PREVIOUS: "Anyway" Dumbledore said with a slight grin "I will come to pick you up tomorrow." And with that, they were gone._

The next day the girls both woke up at 6 am. It was a good thing both of their parents were early risers or else there would have been some very grumpy people at the breakfast table. Both parents couldn't help but chuckle at the permanent grin plastered on their daughters faces as they ate their breakfast. Jamie had made his specialty pancakes (which happened to be the _only_ thing he could make) because he knew his daughters loved them but for once, none of them scoffed them down. Instead they each had 2 saying that they would puke of nerves if they ate anymore. "Oh. What is the world coming to." Their dad had exclaimed. "Ha. It wouldn't hurt if we didn't eat one breakfast." Laughed Suna. "No" Their mum replied wryly "It's not like it would affect your growth." The thing that made them laugh about this comment was that both girls were amazingly tall. Both were easily taller than their mum and their dad was the only person they knew who still remained taller than them. They would soon find out that only Ron, Snape and Dumbledore were taller than them out of the whole of Hogwarts.

The fact they were so tall made them look really skinny so it was a real surprise that they loved their frizzy hair because some might say it looked out of place. But they both loved it to pieces and would glare at any who disagreed with it being fab.

The two girls didn't have time to eat anymore because their friendly bickering had caused a lot of time to pass. In no time at all they heard a pop and a knock at the door. Sola, being the more immature one, ran to the door and threw it open in excitement. It was Harry who was first and nearest the door. He had never realized how tall she was and so it was funny to see him have to look all the way up to say "Woah"

HARRY POV

I woke up the next morning wondering why I wasn't in my dark little bedroom. It took me a minute to realise that I was in Hogwarts and that I wasn't in a washing machine, but hearing Ron's snores. I shook my head. Where did washing machine come from? It took me but 7 minutes to get out of bed and get ready. I suppose that's what being starving will do to you. I walked out of the dorms only to walk into Hermione who had also gotten dressed very quickly. I could tell by the fact that half of her hair had missed the ponytail. Still slightly asleep, we went down to breakfast, leaving the horrid snores behind. It was only when we got outside of it that we realised that we might not be allowed to eat in the Great Hall. But soon McGonagall arrived and told us to go in. After eating we woke Ron up, and left. We had to walk past the wards before we could apperate and all the while, Ron was jumping up and down with excitement. I was pretty excited too but I wasn't so immature about it and you could easily tell Hermione was excited by the spark in her eyes. We finally made into Hogsmeade and Dumbledore pulled out his wand. The wizard tapped us and 'woosh we were gone.'

We arrived with a Pop at the end of the road and so we had to walk up it once again. I will never know how, but Ron managed to walk straight past the house. Well we got there and I knocked. It was the blonde one who opened the door. I had never realised how tall she was. I had to crane my neck just to see her face, "Woah.

Sola laughed as Harry looked up at her dumbstruck. She knew she was tall but this was by far the best reaction. She held the door open and her grin widened as Hermione and Ron had the same reaction. (Although Ron was still taller then them, he was surprised at how close to his height they were.) Dumbledore grinned at the look on her face and said. "If you don't mind, I can use magic to gather your belongings and we can leave now.

The girls eagerly nodded and watched wide-eyed as their belongings magically flew into their suitcases. "Oh by the way," The aged wizard asked. 'May I ask what your names are."

"Sola and Suna" The chorused pointing to each other in turn. Dumbledore nodded and with a 'PoP' they found themselves in Hogsmeade station.

"Sorry but we'll have to walk from here" Dumbledore said. "That's ok the girls replied."

As they walked Hermione pointed to several shops and statues and gave the group detailed information on each thing. "Honeydukes started as a small sweet stall in 1824. The owner, Mr. Duke, became famous for his humor rather than his sweets and so the shop ran out of business and was later bought on a whim by a Miss. Honey. It was her that made the shop famous but she insisted on keeping Mr. Duke's name in the title."

"Merlin where did you get this information from?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts a history?" The Suna guessed.

"No of course not." The bossy girl said, " It was a History of Hogsmeade."

"Ugh." The boys rolled their eyes. "Why do you read so much?"

"Why do you draw so much?" Hermione retorted looking at Harry. Harry actually thought about it and eventually said "Well I find drawing interesting."

"And I find reading interesting" Hermione returned and Harry had nothing to say. He couldn't have said anything anyway because at that moment, they got their first view of Hogwarts. "OMG"

Severus Snape was –for once- in a remotely good mood. He had his entire years worth of lessons planned and still had 14 days to relax. But this wasn't the reason he was so happy. The reason he was so happy was because he also had the entire years worth of snide remarks planned. Snide remarks that he would use on that Potter boy. Yes. Severus Snape did not have a very warm heart. But for once, he was happy.

This was why he was taking a nice stroll outside. He had it all planned, he would glare at the Whomping Willow, growl at the Giant Squid and snarl at the Thestrals. '_Yes_' he thought. _'It will be a very nice day.'_ But then, he heard, from the trees, a laugh. It was a girls laugh and with it sounded a boys. At once Snape was on guard. There was only one boy who had such a very annoying laugh. Potter. At once his good mood evaporated.

The sight in front of them was beautiful. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood proudly, its walls shining in the sunlight and its towers standing tall. Grass green ivy grew up the turrets and sides of the castle. The beautiful building was framed by greenery that would soon hold laughing students. The whole thing was standing on a short hill making it look even more like a fairy tale. The Black lake near by was shimmering and standing peacefull with the giant squid calmly swimming in in all, it was amazing.

They all had to remind themselves to breath because the view was literally breathtaking. They made their way up laughing all the way at the look on Sola and Suna's faces. They really were priceless. But their good mood was ruined as a face appeared in front of them.

Severus Snape cursed merlin as he heard that infuriating laugh again. Why? Why when he had just found a bit of peace did Potter have to show up? Merlin must hate him. Nevertheless, he thought of the Slytherin coloured lining that every cloud had…This just gave him 14 extra days to torture the Potter boy. With that, he took a step forward and revealed himself.

The greasy haired man allowed himself one flash of surprise before zoning in on Potter. A sick twisted smile played around his face. He took a slow step forward. It was ironic that he looked like a lion about to pounce. They all took a step back, Snape had managed to quell even Sola's good mood. "So Potter, we meet again…"

"Ah Severus how nice to see you out of your office." Dumbledore cut in. He could easily see an argument starting. "This is Sola and this is Suna. They will be staying for a month at Hogwarts."

Only because he had to, Snape shook each of their hands with a curt. "Suna. Sola" As he shook each one. He never would admit it, but he really was surprised at their height. They were only an inch or two shorter than him. But they had an infuriatingly bubbly laugh. He glared at them. Why were they laughing at him? How dare they?

"Um its actually Sola and Suna. You got it the wrong way round." The trio couldn't help but laugh.

Leaving Snape with his scowl on, Dumbledore led them inside.

He led them through the castle to a place Harry didn't know about. The headmaster paced in front of where he was 3 times and then, POOF, there was a door. He led them inside. They were in a very nice room. It was quite big and one entire wall was just windows. There was a sofa, a large desk, a table and some games in the room. There was also a door on the opposite side of the room. "This will lead to your sleeping area." Dumbledore said pointing to it. "You will not be able to stay in Gryffindor tower because it is being cleared up for the students. You can visit it tomorrow perhaps. I shall leave you to it. Lunch will be brought up to you and Dinner will be in the great hall." And with that, he was gone.

They stood, just staring at the room until Harry decided to break the silence.

"Um. Nice weather?" They couldn't help but laugh at the lame attempt at conversation.

"I think the rooms very nice." Hermione said. "Let's play something."

In the end, they all played a sort of charades. One person would thing of a phrase or movie that other would know and try to draw it. The first person to guess the phrase would get a point and would draw the next picture.

They sort of hit a problem when Ron took his turn because he had only heard of one movie and he chose to represent it by drawing Snape.

Harry guessed 'the spy next door.' But it was Suna who got it right by guessing 'Dumbo.'

After playing, a house elf came to tell them that dinner was being served and so they made their way to the Great Hall.

In the Summer Holidays the tables were different. Instead of the four house tables, there was a big table in the middle where all the teachers sat. There was also 5 empty seats where the children sat awkwardly.

"So. Mind introducing us?" Professor Sprout said taking pity on the 5 nervous children. Ron looked up.

"But you already know who I am." He said. Harry and Hermione shook their heads simultaneously saying. "Not you stupid." The adults laughed and when they stopped they looked at the two girls.

"Well. Um… I'm Suna and this is Sola-" Suna started.

"-And we are fraternal twins –"

"-which means we do not look alike-"

"-but we talk alike-"

"-which often-"  
"-confuses people but we-"

"-Find it fun."  
Many teachers groaned. "Not another Fred and George."  
They carried on asking the girls a few questions and by the end knew quite a bit about them. After wards they went to bed.

* * *

**So that was chapter two. It took me ages to get it to actually make sense. Turns out typing whilst half asleep isn't a great idea**

**So in answer to the Q from Chapter 1, Snape uses the word dunderhead.**  
**So I got the 'we meet again' from James Bond. The name Miss Honey from Matilda and I want to see if you guys can guess this…**

**Q- From what child's book did I get the quote "And woosh they were gone."? (HINT- The full quote is "The witch tapped her broomstick, and whoosh they were gone.)**

**I'm thinking of putting a Q at the end of every chapter, they make them more interesting. Don't you think?**

**R&amp;R.**


	3. Dorms

**WARNING: It may be about 3 weeks until next chap.**

** Thanks to the quest who reviewed, you are welcome and I hope you stick on with this weird and wonderful tale.**

Tuesday 19th August 1994

The next day the 5 were all awoken by a very excited Dobby saying it was time for breakfast. The elf had jumped on Harry to wake him up and Harry's surprised yells had woken them all up. It had been a very funny sight to see Harry blindly wrestle what he believed to be a death eater. After having a good laugh, they had gotten ready for the day. Sola and Suna had had showers and the magicians had used cleaning charms to save time. They were already quite late.

They entered the Great Hall to find it in the same state they had the night before- with the one table. They sat down to eat; the twins blushing slightly at a comment Flitwick had made about the being so tall. They had come in just as Professor Snape had and he had noticed how the girls were the same height as him and Ron.

After a nice breakfast of toast and cereal, they went back up to their rooms. Once up there they decided to play another game. This one was a muggle one that you played with a deck of cards called speed. It was a two-player game. You set it up by creating piles as you would in Solitaire but you should only have 5 piles not 7. Then, each player puts a card, face up, in front of them but so the other player could see. You then had to take the cards from your pile and put them over the face up cards but in consecutive order. Once you had used up all 5 piles, you had to pick up the smallest pile (Out of the two piles that you each put down) and start again. It was a really fun game and they spent a good few hours playing it. Sola played against Harry and they came to a draw because whilst Sola had experience, Harry had reflexes and so they were both quite good.

Hermione played against Suna and Harry and Ron thought it very amusing how the normally bookish girl was very excited and insisted on playing game after game to beat Suna. Sola commented how she too found it amusing as her sister very rarely acted so care free. She liked acting studious. Why, was beyond the magicians.

Sola explained how her and her sister pulled pranks in their school and how everyone knew it was Sola but no-one thought it was Suna because she acted so studious.

"It also helps because no-one suspects when I borrow science materials from the library to use in pranks. They think it's for homework. Ha. As if I'd spend that much time on homework." Suna said eliciting many laughs.

After they had played they got slightly bored. Deciding they had nothing better to do, they set off to find one of the Professors and ask for the password to Gryffindor Tower so they could show the girls.

"We could find Dumbledore." Harry said.

"No" Sola whined "I don't wanna spend hours guessing sweets in front of that Gargoyle, it has creepy eyes."

So with that theory shot down, they decided to find Professor McGonagall.

They walked and Ron and Hermione lagged behind as they argued.

"They must really annoy you huh." Suna said.

"Yup" Harry sighed. "You have no idea."

Suna raised one eyebrow. "Oh. I think I do. We have a younger brother and him and Sola are forever arguing. Drives me insane."

"Hey!" Sola butted in "It's not my fault the little monster picks on me. You would do the same if he did it to you."

Suna raised an eyebrow at Sola too. " He does do it to me as well. I just don't retaliate."

"Yes. That's what any mature person would do." Hermione added her two knuts.

"Well that makes you immature." Harry added. "Seen as you retaliate to Ron all the time."

Hermione spluttered and Ron remarked. "Oh my. Hermione not mature. What's the world coming to?"

Sola, Suna and Harry laughed before Suna noticed a bird flying outside. Her eyes narrowed and she said as if asking the weather, "Say, did that bird just casually change colour."

The others stopped dead in their tracks.

"What!"

Suna blushed slightly. "Well I could've sworn it was black like 3 seconds ago."

"No" Harry said. "It was always blue."

" Are you sure you don't need your eyes checked?" They whipped around to find McGonagall's office (Which they had arrived at) full of all the teachers. It was Flitwick who had spoken. Suna blushed once again and Sola remarked.

"She has glasses, she just hates them."

Madame Pomfray clicked her tongue disapprovingly and Hermione spoke up quickly before she had a chance to lock Suna in the hospital wing. "Um we were here to get the password for Gryffindor Tower. We were going to take the girls but we needed the password first."

"Oh um it's up here" McGonagall said as she reached up to get a notebook with the passwords in off the top shelf.

"Here let me help you professor." Suna said in a friendly voice reaching up and easily getting the notebook. The others (Especially Sola) couldn't help but roll their eyes at Suna's behavior around adults. However, McGonagall looked very pleased and pointed to a word in the book. The girl nodded and they exited the office after saying a polite 'good afternoon' to the teachers that were present.

Once out of earshot of the group turned to Suna and Sola whined "Must you act so goody-goody around all adults" The others nodded in agreement. It rather confused them when she suddenly changed moods like that. Though they had to admit it was pretty cool that she could so fast.

Suna put on an innocent look and said in a rather Percy-ish voice. "I'll have you know that I always act like this."

Sola took the joke and sung.

"Liar, liar pants on fire. Half way up the telephone wire."

Harry, having been raised by muggles sung as well. Hermione did as well.

"Wire broke, Suna choked.

Now she's on her way to the devil in a boat." (I didn't make this up. I got half off the internet and half from a pantomime.)

Suna pouted.

"Am not"

"Are To!"

"Are not"

"Am to"

This time it was Ron and Hermione who shook their heads.

"SHUT UP!"

The two girls shut up alright. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they arrived at the Tower. The fat lady looked slightly suspicious at the students in Hogwarts but let them in.

The girls stood stock still, mouths agape and eyes wide as they stared at the common room. Ron grinned

"I was shocked when I came here but there was no way I caught as many flies as they are right know." The girls immediately closed their mouths but they continued to stand and stare.

"Oh come on. It's not that old" Harry exclaimed. The girls turned to look at him and said with no hint of humor.

"Ever since we read Harry Potter.-"

"-We wanted Hogwarts to be real-"

"-And all our lives-"

"-We've been told it's not."

"-So excuse us for being a wee bit surprised-"

"-to find in the span of 30 minutes"

"That it's all real!"

Harry put his arms up in surrender. They really were scary when they talked in menacing voices and towered over you like that. Ron laughed and Harry glared at him. "Well it's easy for you Mr long legs but it's kind of scary for the rest of us."

With a shake of his very orange head, he led the way to the boys dorms. Inside the boys dorms everything was pretty much empty. Things that children always had sometimes remained in the dorms so Dean's many football posters were still hung up on his already taken bed. Neville had his Herbology guide posters on his and Ron had many Chudley Cannons posters around his. Harry had a collage of drawings stuck everywhere around his bed and Seamus had nothing.

After squealing in excitement, they gathered around Harry's bed.

"Whoa" Suna said in awe. "I don't remember this particular talent being mentioned in any Harry Potter books."

Harry's eyebrows rose "A bit of personal life that no-one knows about. IT'S A MIRACLE"

They all laughed.

"So" Sola said. "teach me how to draw?" Harry agreed after being hit with 4 pairs of puppy dog eyes and they took a bed and began to draw.

"So" Harry instructed " You have to think of your image as basic shapes and draw them. Remember to draw them lightly because you will be rubbing them out later. Now you have your basic shape, you want to add details. Only the important ones like where there is a bend in the shape or something. Do these a little bit darker and rub out the lines you don't need. Now you want to draw on the little details, like the facial features or dress ruffles. Same as before, draw these lines slightly harder and rub out the lines you do not need. Now choose where the light source will be. Everything has light, whether it comes from the top or the bottom. Choose the area of the page where your light source will be and shade in the picture appropriately. So if your source is in the top left corner of the page, you should probably shade the darkest bits in the bottom right side. Now you want to do this with the side of your pencil so it takes less time but you can choose really. Different people have different views. Now you should be done." He gave them a few more minutes to finish and then they each showed their drawings.

They were mostly good but some were complete disasters. Suna's was a picture of a circle with haphazardly drawn shapes inside it. The right side of the… thing was shaded in so hard it was black and it was coloured very messily.

"Uh, it's a nice… apple." Harry said. Suna pouted "aww, it was meant to be you." Hermione, Ron and Sola couldn't help it. They completely lost it and burst out laughing.

"Well today was certainly a day for miracles." Ron said.

"Yeah" Sola agreed "I found something that Suna can't do"

"And we found that Hermione can actually be immature." Harry added with a grin. Hermione smacked him up-side the head. In return, Harry got a pillow and hit her with it. This started a pillow fight.

When McGonagall came in to get the children for dinner, the entire dorm was coated in feathers and the children were on the beds and carpets laughing like crazy.

"What is the meaning of this mess." She said sternly, though she really wasn't angry. The children each jumped a foot in the air and turned to look at her. Their faces were so terrified she had to struggle not to smile.

"Uh professor we where just… tidying up?" Hermione said meekly. McGonagall couldn't help it and let her chuckles out. The children looked shocked then miffed as they realised they were tricked. Sola and Suna laughed as well.

"Oh Professor McGonagall of –"

"-All people. Who-"

"-Would've thought she-"

"-Was a mini prankster."

The teacher looked between the two girls. "Just get to the great Hall with you already" She said and they walked following the smell of food.

At the great hall, the teachers couldn't help but laugh as the students walked in. By the looks on their faces they could tell what happened.

"Ah Minerva, playing jokes again are you?" The flying mistress, Madame Hooch asked.

McGonagall blushed. "Everyone has to have their day off at some point." She said. And Suna piped up.

"So today we have learnt that I can't draw, Harry has a hidden talent, that Hermione is immature AND that McGonagall, er… Professor McGonagall is a prankster."

"Yeah" Harry said. "Guess you do learn something new every day."

Ron opened his mouth to add something but ended up coughing. After about 5 minutes of coughing a single white feather was coughed up. It was from their pillow fight.

"We also learnt that Ron coughs up fur balls." Hermione added. "Now I'm not the only one who's done that."

**So that was chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. **

**For this chapter I am going to link the question to the card game the children played and the quote "Did that bird casually change colour." The game is one I really like and the quote is something KT (I'm sure you remember her) said. So my question is:**

**"What is your favourite card game OR what is the funniest quote you have or story that has happened to you or a friend?" You can pick one to answer.**

**Also the answer to Chapter 2's question. The quote was from the book 'Room on a broom'**


	4. Tour

Wednesday 20th August 1994

The next day the five woke up on their own and went down to breakfast. Once sat the teachers began talking to them.

"So what do you plan to do today?" Madame Sprout asked them.

"Tour. Tour. Tour." The twins said excitedly.

"We…uh… kind of...promised them a tour round the school and now they won't shut up" Harry said.

"Oh is that so" Snape sneered. 'Since when where you boss and allowed to say what you can and cannot do?"

"Uh…sorry professor." Harry mumbled the last part angrily.

Snape looked at the other teachers and back at Harry. "You can give them a tour _Professor _Potter"

Harry glared.

"Let's go now" Suna whispered and they exited the Great Hall. After they had left the teachers started laughing.

"Oh Severus you shouldn't scare them like that." Minerva chuckled.

"I know. But I will" He said

"Well why else does he practice his death glares in his spare time. If he couldn't scare his innocent students, what use would all the practice be?" Sprout said. Snape frowned.

"Yes." Minerva added "All those days, standing in front of his mirror (A/N- The one that didn't crack when he looked in it), practicing different types of glares. That would all be for nothing."

"Oh shut up" Snape said and walked out trying to ignore the laughter.

In the Holiday Room as they had dubbed it, Sola and Suna were getting ready for their tour. Hermione had found some magical cameras that print the picture instantly and the girls were over the moon. They had brought a photo album with them and were eager to fill it up.

"Let's go, let's go, LET'S GO" You really couldn't tell those girls were hyper with excitement.

"OK WE'RE GOING" Hermione finally yelled.

They decided to start at the lake and circle round Hogwarts from there till they ended up where they started. Walking out of the doors was a journey in itself as Sola had to stop and gawk at everything and Suna had to get a book of information out of Hermione about everything.

"Who cares if the man was born on Christmas, he's wearing a ladies ball gown, that's all you need to know!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione gave a lecture on Collin the Creepy. (Or are you sure it's not Creevy…)

"Because" Both Suna and Hermione said at the same time. "It is expedient to take in interesting factual knowledge when the correct opportunity approaches one."

The boys and Sola just looked at them blankly, "Huh?"

"Honestly" Both girls said.

The others looked between themselves with dramatic horrified expressions. "Oh no there's two of them!" They exclaimed dramatically flailing their arms.

"Oh quit beings hippo's" Hermione said walking off with Suna. It took the others a few seconds before: "Hey!" And they ran after the two girls who laughed and ran off.

Relief. It had only taken them 30 minutes but they had finally made it to the lake for the tour. Now they were not going to delay any more and start….Then Hermione pulls some bread out of her bag for the ducks that had flown into the lake…So much for that plan.

They day was still hot because it was still August so many ducks had flown into the large lake to find some reprieve from the heat. Hermione, being the ever annoyingly practical witch she was, had brought bread. And now they split it in-between themselves so they could feed the ducks.

"Now don't try eating it because the bread is old." Hermione said knowing what Ron would try. She was too late with her warning however as they heard a thud of bred hitting ground and an "Oops"

"Oh Ronald" Hermione said shaking her head. Said boy stood looking very green.

"There's only one thing we can do now." Sola said gravely. She walked up to Ron and put her hands on his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"May the odds be ever in your favor"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled the girl away.

"Enough of that you. Just let's feed the ducks tour already."

They spent the next five minutes laughing and feeding the ducks. As they had let the first pieces of bread hit the water, all of the ducks came racing and fighting over the bread. After one tried to peck the others nose off, Suna started.

"No" She said to a duck as if it could understand her. It turned around and swam off just as another pair started fighting over bread. " Hello, no fighting at the dinner table." Suna abolished them. Just then another 3 pairs joined the fray. "UGH." The girl exclaimed. "You might as well have been raised in the wild."

"Uh Suna…" Harry said. "Ducks kinda are raised in the wild. You know, they're animals and all."

"Oh Yeah" Suna blushed and they moved on.

They walked through the corridors pointing out the classrooms and various statues as they went on. The girls took many pictures and soon they ended up at the kitchens, just in time for lunch. They decided to just eat there instead of going to the Great Hall.

"Tickle the pear then" Ron instructed Suna.

In response, Suna turned around and tickled Sola who huffed.

"I am _not_ a pear." She pointed at Harry. "_He's _the pear."

In response, Harry rolled his and said.

"Fine, I'll tickle the pear"

Ron looked peculiarly at him "So you'll tickle yourself then? Wow. I did not know you could do that."

Rolling his eyes once more, Harry let them into the kitchens.

Once in the kitchens, they were assaulted by house elves offering all sorts of different foods.

"Would sir like beef?"

"Would miss like sandwiches?"

"Would misses like toad in a hole." One house elf asked Sula and Sola.

"Gosh No" Sola said. "Why would I want to put a toad in a hole?" The poor little house elf scurried away scared as Harry explained that Toad in a Hole was a meal.

"Oh" Sola exclaimed while her sister shook her head. " That explains so much."

After a nice lunch, the went back up to their rooms. As they approached, they noticed the room was gone.

"Oh no" Hermione hyperventilated. "It's gone. I had my textbooks in there. Without my textbooks, I cannot study. If I can't study, I'll fail my tests. If I fail my tests… I'LL END UP WORKING IN THE LEAKY COULDREN LIKE RON!"

"Hey" Ron exclaimed looking hurt. Meanwhile, Hermione's pacing had gone on for quite some time and something weird was happening. On the wall where the door had been, where she was pacing. A door had appeared. Harry pushed it open with Sola and Suna's help and they found their room.

The only difference being that it had an easel and paints as well as drawing materials in it. It had chess sets and chess books and a large bookshelf with all of Hermione's book in it alphabetically. It also had lots of sporty stuff.

There were all sorts of skates and pads and things to use to play sports.

Lastly, there were prank items upon prank items and prank books on a small bookshelf on the side.

"It seems the room has changed to suit you needs." They whipped around to find Dumbledore. He smiled at them and said "This is the Room of Requirement. Pace past the wall 3 times thinking of what you want the room to contain and a door will appear. The door will lead to a room containing just what you want it to. I originally used this to be your staying place but it appears it has changed to suit your needs. Chess for Ron, Books for Hermione, Art for Harry, Sports for Sola. The books are part for Suna too and the pranks seem to be a joint liking between all of you." Here Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and they blushed. "No matter" He said waving his wand. "Now the room will stay like this. Have fun" And he was gone.

"I think we shall just stay here." Ron said. "I don't trust this room much. The others nodded and so Ron turned to Hermione. "So what was this about me working the Leaky Cauldron?" He asked.

"Ugh" The others moaned as the two agued. They got into a game of exploding snap and all laughed as Suna's eyebrows were almost burnt clean off.

Afterwards, they went to the Great Hall for dinner.

They walked in through the doors and sat down by the teachers. As they ate, Ron and Hermione continued arguing about the same thing they had been before. While the teacher moaned, they ate.

**AT- Hey! So that was Chapter 4, what do you think? I'm thinking of making 4 my favourite number. If it wasn't so pointy, I might...Oh well.**

**Well there's no answer to last chapter's question but I will give you one that I can answer next chapter.**

**"****Where did I get the quote: May the odds be ever in your favor?"**


	5. Quidditch Obsessed

**Sorry this is short, had some writers block. The next chap is about the Marauders map, any funny ideas would be welcome.**

Thursday 21th August 1994

Ignorance was bliss. Or that's what they believed. They said it was because sometimes the truth hurts. But sometimes the truth hurts the one telling it. And for these people this was the case. I mean, what is more painful then meeting two people who had never experienced Quidditch? Yes. The people living in Hogwarts were in very much pain indeed.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•

"It feels like you are flying"

"That's because you are flying Ron"

"Yeah alright Harry, don't act like Hermione, all bossy"

"I am _not_ bossy."

"Miss Granger, you are by far the worst know-it-all I have ever met."

"Now, now Severus that's mean."

"It's true Minerva."

"No it's Not!"

"Yes it-" They were all stopped from arguing by Sola.

"SHUT UP AND TELL US ABOUT QUIDDITCH ALREADY." She yelled.

They all turned to look at her. She shrugged. "I really want to know"

"Fine" Snape said "Flying is a bunch of arrogant boys sitting on broomsticks and flying about making their mop head hair looking even messier." There was no doubt about the fact that he was looking at Harry when he said that. Said boy glared but Suna cut in.

"Hang on. Didn't you fly as well in Harry's third year as referee for a quidditch match?"

Snape didn't blush but he had small pink spots on his cheeks. Harry had to bite back a laugh.

"Let's go play" He said.

The children were dragged on to the quidditch pitch as well as many reluctant adults that Poppy had sent out with strict orders to 'make sure they don't kill themselves.'

The teachers got out brooms for the children who didn't have one and they stood in the middle of the field.

"Come on let's fly already!" Sola whined.

"Not until you've had the proper introduction" Snape growled.

"Harry didn't have any introduction" Suna pointed out "And don't say it's because he's the boy who lived because nothing about a whacked up guy trying to kill a 1 year old- who was probably soooo cute at that age- would teach him how to fly."

Snape actually looked scared. He glanced between Suna to Hermione. "Merlin there's two of them." And with that he almost fled the pitch.

"Thank God he's gone." Hooch exclaimed.

"RON!" Hermione whirled round, not fully processing that he wasn't the one who had spoken. "You can't just say that about a teacher. Git or not, that is mean…you can't." She was starting to trail of with wide eyes. "…and I just yelled at a teacher."

She walked back and forth, taking deep breaths and panting.

"Relax" Madame Hooch exclaimed. "It's summer, we can't punish you. Plus Snape wouldn't have let us do anything fun is he hadn't have left." She turned to Sola and Suna.

"No what you must-. Hang on! Where's Sola."

They suddenly heard two whoops of joy. They all looked up and Madame Hooch did something akin to having a heart attack.

Both Harry and Sola were whizzing through the air and doing random tricks as they went.

"Sola Delaine Marix!" Suna shouted. The others winced, sure she was about to tell Sola of. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

Suna ran up to her broom and jumped on it soaring up to Sola. She also yelled in happiness.

Hermione shook her head. "Trust Harry to get them started with no practice what so ever."

They ended up playing for most of the day. Even after the teachers left. They worked out that Sola would make a good chaser, she liked flying about madly and chucking things. They also realised that Suna would make a good keeper, she had some good reflexes.

Hermione went with them on brooms for once but settled for hovering mid air and doing commentary as her way of distracting one team and helping the other.

"Potter's got the ball and he chucks it to Marix, she zooms down the pitch and she chucks it. Too bad, it missed. Weasley dives for it and catches it, though he really should let Potter do that sort of thing. He shoots off towards Marix and he THROWS. MARIX CATCHES IT AND WOOSHES OFF. Oh. Hang on. RON YOU PASSED IT TO THE WRONG ONE YOU DIMWIT!"

"Oi"

"Well you can tell them apart Ron."

"Yeah, Harry is right, we have different hair colour."

"Whose team are you on Sola?!"

Sola scratched her chin. "Let's see, I'm one the football team, the netball team, the cheerleading team. Why do they call it a cheerleading team anyway? Shouldn't it be a squad. I'll ask the leader." Ron rolled his eyes, she reminded him too much of Fred and George.

The ginger boy just had to groan as Suna replied to Sola's question. They argued so much as well!

"Actually, you can't, you got kicked off the team remember."

"Oh yeah" Sola said.

"Why'd you get kicked out?" Harry asked.

"I accidently punched another girl when I spread my arms out"

Suna scoffed. "And I suppose it's no coincidence that this girl was the one who you hate"

"No. No coincidence at all" Sola said innocently. She then smirked. "It truly was an accident. The fact that it was her was just a bonus."

Suna rolled her eyes. "Let's just play."

They played for another hour and eventually flew to the astronomy tower where the four of them sat and just talked.

Ron ended up telling them stories about growing up with 6 siblings.

"And it turned out, that it wasn't Bill, or Fred, or George, but Ginny! 2 year old Ginny!"

They all laughed for a good few minutes and eventually decided to go down to dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with Snape keeping far from Suna or Hermione. Just to annoy him, the two girls said several smart comments and used several long words that they later would admit they didn't even know the meaning of.

"I mean, what would discombobulated mean?" Hermione laughed in the room.

"I don't know" Suna said. They were laughing quite a lot about scaring Snape. They all were.

"It's just a thing that doesn't make sense." Sola commented.

"Like how they mark O.W.L's" Ron said. 'I mean, why O and E and A and all that."

"Because they stand for the grades Ronald" Hermione said. "A for average, O for outstanding…"

"Oh" Harry said. "I thought O was ordinary. Then when you got lower than that you would get Below Ordinary."

"Yeah" Laughed Sola. "Then your paper would say" She put on a funny accent. "Congrats on getting an O in Charms but I am sorry to say that in DADA you test show that you got BO." They all laughed.

"BO!" Ron said. "Give that to Goyle."

"He would probably believe it as well." Hermione said.

"If he know what BO is." Harry said.

After they had all laughed for a long time, they went to bed.

**Sorry this is short. I didn't quite know what to write. Did you find the end funny though?**

**A from last chapter- The phrase is fro Hunger Games. Which I don't own.**

**Q- What does discombobulated mean?**


	6. Map suiters

**Sorry it has been so long. Just didn't really know what to write. Enjoy and suggestions for future chapters welcome.**

* * *

"So, what are you trouble makers going to fill your day with today?" McGonagall asked at breakfast that morning.

"Nothin'" They all mumbled. Sprout raised an eyebrow.

"Any why don't we believe that?" Ron mumbled something and Harry snorted whilst Hermione smacked him over the head causing him to laugh more.

"Ronald-"

"Bilius" Harry inserted, earning a glare from Ron and a sort of snort from Hermione.

"Weasley." She finished. "That is not something you say about...teachers...rude...trust..." By this point she had completely broken down laughing. "Bilius. Oh your name's Bilius."

Ron scowled." What is so bad about Bilius." He grumbled. "Nothing" Hermione said. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"It's just so smart. Like, imagine you in a suit, all smart, it's just... oh." Ron turned to Sola who was also laughing to herself. Suna was still trying to work out what it was he could have said. (AT-"Wouldn't you like to know. Hehehe")

"He looked desperately at Harry. "Tell he I wouldn't look that bad in a suit." Harry shook his head. "Sorry mate but I would be lying through my teeth." Ron glared. "What is it, pick on Ron day?" He grumbled. "Anyway, what I said wasn't that bad."

"What did you say?" Suna asked. "Oh" Ron said. "When Madame Sprout asked why she didn't believe us, I just said..." He leaned foreword and whispered in her ear. "I said 'trust issues." Suna laughed but soon turned slightly serious. "But I would like to see how silly you would look in a suit."

The next few words of the whole argument weren't quite decipherable but it ended up with a conjured suit, a laughing set of twins and a shout of "I TOO WOULD LOOK GOOD IN A SUIT!" Let's not forget the fact that for once, McGonogall laughed.

* * *

Half an hour later. Ron walked into the great hall wearing a muggle suit and glaring at a Harry who was desperately trying to convince Ron he wasn't laughing. As predicted, the ginger haired boy looked slightly...how do I put this?...Ridiculous.

His shirt was done up to the top button which looked a few hundred sizes too small for him. His blazer...was tied up right and everything but it just looked plain strange, to say the least. Hermione smirked and walked round Ron. "I was right _Bilius_ you do look utterly ridiculous in a suit." Ron grumbled and Hermione almost laughed but she didn't. Instead, she asked. "Where is you tie _Bilius?" _

"Oh "Ron said, lifting up his shirt. "This thing?" Hermione sighed. "Ron, a tie is not the same thing as a belt." Harry snorted again causing Hermione to turn to him.

"Oh, and I suppose you conveniently forgot to tell him a tie didn't go there?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Harry laughed out. "I was busy laughing"

"Laughing at what?" Suna asked. "NO!" Ron said glaring at Harry. It was no use. He told them anyway.

* * *

*FLASHBACK INTO WHAT HAPPENED SO YOU KNOW WHAT HARRY IS TELLING HIS FRIENDS*

_They didn't want to take very long so Harry suggested they go to the nearest toilet to change his ginger friend._

_"But I don't want to go to Myrtle's toilet." Ron had said. "She'll probably say something awkward or horrible."_

_"Nah" Harry had said. "It can't get worse than her offering you her toilet." At that point, Ron had laughed but finally consented._

_They entered the toilet, wincing at the slight squeak of the door. They got the shirt on and Harry laughed as Ron put his tie over his head and finally on as a belt to keep his trousers up. They quietened as they dropped the top off the tap and it made a loud noise._

_They looked around incase anyone had heard and they saw Myrtle, immediately the ghost came unto them._

_"And what are you two doing. Not making some more of that potion are you?" She peered round them to see if Hermione was there. _

_"No" Harry said. "We're here so Ron can put his suit on." Myrtle perked up. She probably thought Ron was going to put it on for her. Harry rolled his eyes._

_"Suit?" Myrtle asked._

_"Yeah" Ron grumbled, clearly annoyed at her carried on sarcastically.. "So I can ask you out."_

_"Ooooh. Wanna know what I would have said?" Myrtle asked._

_"No" Ron murmured, but Harry grinned and said "YES!"_

_"I would say yes" Myrtle said. Ron raised his eyebrows turning slightly green. Harry grinned even wider. "Really" Ron said faintly. Myrtle suddenly turned angry and said. "YES and we could go to a little shop called in your dreams and you get there by going OVER MY DEAD BODY!" With that, she swooped down the toilet, wetting Ron._

* * *

All of the children were laughing as they listened and walked to their room. "And the best bit" Harry said "Is that Ron got done by Myrtle."

"No" Sola said. "The best bit is that he put his tie on as a belt"

"Well my sock didn't stretch enough" Ron grumbled, causing them to laugh.

"Hang on" Hermione said. "There's a visitors toilet right by the entrance hall. We saw it on the Map."

The girls stilled. "The Marauders map?" They nodded. Wrong thing to do.

"CAN WE SEE IT? CAN WE SEE IT."

"omg they have the marauders map."

"WE'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER."

"omg they have the marauders map."

"PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP"

"omg they have the marauders map."

"PLEASEEEEEE!"

Sola finally got out a new sentence, though it wasn't much different from the original:

"THEY HAVE THE MAP. OH MY GOD." She pulled Suna into a dance. "THEY HAVE IT. THEY HAVE IT." She gasped and turned to the trio. "OMG CAN WE SEE IT!" Harry laughed.

"If you stop saying omg, then yes. "

Sola gasped. "Oh my...uh...smoked pepper socks. THANKYOU"

"Let's go to the room to look at it." Hermione said. And they carried on walking.

"What does omg stand for anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh my god" Sola answered.

"You have your own god?" Ron said. "Hang on. what's a god."

Harry, Hermione, Sula and Sola all face palmed. "Oh god"

Ron just looked confused.

(Harry- "Big surprise."...  
Ron-"Oi"...  
Hermione-"It's true"...  
Ron-"oi"...  
Sirius-"They're arguing again."  
Tonks-"oh god"...  
Ron- "SEE! THERE'S THAT GOD PHRASE AGAIN!")

* * *

They all entered the room and eagerly sat down. Harry produced the map but held it in the air. "Shall I put it down? Or does it need a bed? The greatest, most ingenious, smart, secretive, perfect, amazing,..." He trailed off as writing appeared on the map.

_Mr Moony would like to tell the talker to shut up and kindly stop shaking us.  
Mr Prongs would like to apologise on behalf of Mr Moony __because it's that time.  
Mr Padfoot would like to point out that what Prongs Jr said about our map is entirely true.  
Mr Moony would like to say that we should stop inflating Mr Prongs' head before it explodes.  
Mr Wormtail would like to agree and say that he will never get Mrs Prongs like that.  
Mr Prongs would like to add that he has already got Mrs Prongs and we should stop calling her Mrs Prongs.  
Mr Padfoot grins and says that we don't care if you sleep on the couch tonight.  
Mr Moony agrees and says it would be funny._

"Miss Suna would like to say that, quite frankly it is creepy for you to be talking in 3rd person" Suna said.

_Mr Moony would like to say that you talked in 3rd person right now.  
Mr Padfoot wants to add that we are not talking in 3rd person but writing in 3rd person._

"Miss Sola thinks that she likes the way Mr Padfoot thinks"  
"Mr Harry would like to say that he thinks Miss Sola and Mr Padfoot should not be friends for the safety of the castle."

_Mr Prongs would like to say that Mr Harry's name is Prongs Jr and that he should be ashamed of himself._

"Mrs Granger would like to actually praise Harry in what he said as it is true."  
"Harry revokes his previous statement in fear of sounding like Hermione."

_Mr Moony would like to say that there is nothing wrong with sounding smart._

"Mr Weasley would like to ask why we are talking to paper."

"Mr Snape would like to say the same thing." They all turned to see Snape in the doorway. He was looking at them strangely. "Lunch is ready" He said before he left the doorway.

"Miss Sola wants to register surprise that Mr Snape talked in 3rd person and annoyance that she can't seem to shake doing the same thing."

"Miss Suna agrees."

They left the room and made their way to the great hall, forgetting about the map which continued talking.

_Mr Prongs would like to say hello and is anyone there.  
__Mr Moony sighs and would like to state that we have been ditched for the time being.  
__Mr Padfoot would like to shake his fist in the air angrily and say he is going to get some payback for this.  
__Mr Wormtail would like to point out that he can't as he is a map and that he now has a bleeding nose.  
Mrs Prong wants to know why and how she can talk on the map and would also like to wonder how Mr Weasley doesn't know what omg means.  
The marauders and aids to mischief makers would like to simultaneously roll their eyes.  
Mrs Prongs would like to supply with sound of bangs.  
The marauders would like to say ow.  
Mrs Prongs would like to smirk now._

* * *

The children walked grinning into the great hall and sat down for lunch.

"So what did you guys do then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mr Weasley would like to politely say that it is a secret." The teachers raised an eyebrow and Hermione said.

"I would like to say that Mr _Bilius_ sound stupid talking in 3rd person and he is giving away what we are doing."

The teachers were definitely slightly confused now.

"Mr Snape wonders why he has been talking like this since he left your room."

"Miss Sola would like to point out that it is because he started talking like this and it is hard to stop."

"Mr Dumbledore would like to say that it is actually quite fun and does anyone want a lemon drop." A few teachers rolled their eyes at the old mans antics. No-one said they wanted a lemon drop and Dumbledore sighed.

"Mr Dumbledore would" he stopped. "This is actually quite hard to get rid of isn't it?"

"Told you" Harry said. Hermione smacked him over the head. "You can't talk to a teacher like that."

"Says the person who called a teacher a fraud."

McGonagall gasped, but in her eyes, she was smiling. "Miss Granger, how could you say that!"

Hermione blushed. "Miss Granger would like to say she doesn't regret it and that she really wants to stop talking like this now."

"Mr Weasley would like to theory that you can't unless it is taken out of you, like slapped out of you, or something."

Miss Mischief Weavers would like to say that Ron realised what he had said a bit too late. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged, and promptly walloped Ron on the back.

"Ow" He grumbled, rubbing his back. He stopped and his brows furrowed as he pulled something out of his back. Harry laughed and exclaimed.

"I KNEW IT HAD A BONNET!"

* * *

**So...? Good, ****Bad, really good? I know it's short but I had a bad case of writers block. Any ideas for future chapters are welcome. Got a sneak peak for the next chap, it involves Padfoot and Moony, in person. Review?**

**Q for this chapter- in the story, Myrtle used the line **_"We could go to a teashop called in your dreams and get there by going over my dead body."_** What funny lines like that have you ever heard or used.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
